A double-sided display device is a device capable of displaying images on both sides of a panel simultaneously, and the double-sided display device has a wide range of application, such as a communication industry, a window industry, a financial industry, and a transportation industry, for example, it can be used in the public places with a large visitor flow such as business halls, airports, railway stations, subway stations, or canteens of the window industry, and double-sided displays have a broad prospect for development.
Generally, a double-sided display device is formed by sticking two single-sided display panels, for example, a single-sided liquid crystal (LC) panel and/or an OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display panel, or by sticking two single-sided display panels that have been obtained separately. The double-sided display device formed in this manner can realize double-sided display, but each display unit is an independent member, and the double-sided display device has the problems such as a large volume, a large thickness, a great weight, etc. Moreover, the display effect of the double-sided display device is determined by each display unit, and thus it is difficult to achieve the complementary effect.